A Slip of the Tongue
by Laura Ann Yates
Summary: My first Silent Witness fic, although I have written for Ashes to Ashes before. I am a huge Harry/Nikki fan so expect some of that. What happens when Harry has a slip of the tongue and says something that could change his and Nikki's lives forever?
1. Our Children

**I know I should be revising for my GCSEs which start on tomorrow :S But after watching Run last night, I just had to get this down. I know this is my first Silent Witness fic but I have loved this programme from the start (Well Series 8 Nowhere Fast, when Nikki joined) and have written Ashes to Ashes fics before.**

**Enjoy **

**P.S. Sorry for not doing anything in AGES!**

* * *

><p>"Harry. I'll tell you this... if I'm ever in trouble, if I'm ever upset, if I ever need a film plot explained to me, the first person I call is you." Nikki told Harry in this rare moment of vulnerability.<p>

"If our children ever turn into you, they'll be very lucky." Harry's hand instantly flung to cover his mouth. He had meant to say 'your children' but instead his stupid little fantasy of him and Nikki getting married and having children together got the better of him and made him say 'our children.' _Our friendship is well and truly over now _Harry thought.

"Our Children?" Nikki smirked. She knew she had feelings for him but didn't know if he reciprocated these feelings or what they even meant. Was just a crush? Or was a lot more? She hoped it was a lot more but she never could tell when it came to love.

"Erm… I mean.. you… your children. With whomever you have children with. It could be with me, you never know what will happen. I mean, we could get together, get married and have children one day but that would just be awkward since we've been best friends for what? 5, 6 years? It'd be like marrying my sister. Which I don't have by the way. Only child me. Anyway, it'll probably with one of the unsuitables you tend to pick up." He knew he was rambling and probably making no sense but he didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that he more than likely just screwed up his friendship with Nikki. Which he didn't want. She meant too much to him to lose her because he couldn't keep his big mouth shut.

"Harry?" Nikki was worried. Harry never rambled like he just did. But then again he never let slip that he probably had feelings more than friendship for his best friend either.

"Ok. I admit it. I love you, Nikki. I have since our hockey session in the cutting room 6 years go. And it's killing me because I know that I can never have you. That you'll never want me and that you'll eventually find an unsuitable that isn't so unsuitable and settle down with him and marry him and have his children and grow old with him and forget about me and I don't know if I can cope with knowing all that any more. The reason all my relationships have never lasted is because none of them were you and I know that I'm probably not making any sense right now, but I don't care. All I care about is you and our friendship an-" Harry was cut off by Nikki's lips colliding with his own. It only lasted a second. It was only the brush of lips. But it was enough to shut him up and enough to make him believe that maybe, just maybe, Nikki might be feeling the same way.

"Now he shuts up." Nikki smiles, remembering that kiss all them years ago. "I love you too"

"Really?" He couldn't believe he was hearing this.

"Really."

The rest of the day passed in a blur of secret kisses and fingers brushing against each other as they passed each other in the corridors. Leo could tell by the way they were acting around each other that something was wrong, different between the two and he was worried that they'd had another argument. He knew that he couldn't manage if they had argued again. Leo looked up from the report he was writing as he heard Harry say something about him and Nikki leaving for the night and decided to talk to them before they left.

"Harry, Nikki, can you come here for a second please." Leo called after them.

"What's up?" Harry said rather cheerfully as he entered Leo's office.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked the two younger pathologists?

"Ermm… No, why? Is there something you want to tell us?" Harry asked

"Harry, I think we should tell him"

"Tell me what?" Now he was becoming interested.

"Nikki and I… we're an item."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter. Will Leo accept it? You'll have to wait until my GCSEs are over with :D There is half term and one week when I don't have any exam which you may get a chapter but for now I need to concentrate.<strong>


	2. How About I Jog Your Memory

**I finished slightly early today so decided to give you chapter 3 before I start revising for Music tomorrow Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"An item!" Leo was shocked. He knew there was 6 years' worth of sexual tension flying between the two but he didn't think they would have the courage to say something. He was afraid he was going to have to take matters into his own hands. "Well, are you sure? Have you talked things through properly? I don't want either of you to come to me in tears at the end of the week because one of you has done something stupid and you've split up."<p>

"Yes, we've talked things through and you won't have any of us in tears at the end of the week because we're happy and whatever happens we're going to face it together." Nikki answered for the both of them.

"Well, she says we talked things through, I poured my heart out to her while she just sat there listening to me giving me an 'I love you' when I'd finished." Harry said, earning him a slap on the arm from Nikki.

"You didn't finish! I had to kiss you to stop you from talking. If I'd have let you carry on we'd still be there next week!" Harry and Nikki were now in bubble of their own while Leo just stood there, watching their verbal tennis match.

"Well I seem to have forgotten how that kiss went." Harry added cheekily, forgetting that they still had the company of Leo.

"How about I jog your memory?" Nikki smiled as she reached forward to pull Harry's head down to her level.

Guiltily, they jumped away from each other like they'd just been burnt as they heard Leo clear his throat with an embarrassed look on his face. "I'd rather you didn't kiss in front of me thank you very much."

"Sorry" the two younger pathologists mumbled in unison.

"Now if you don't mind, I have this report that needs to be finished tonight." Leo stood there and watched as the two people he thought of as his son and daughter.

* * *

><p>"So, what are we doing tonight?" Harry asked as he and Nikki reached the car park.<p>

"Well, I was thinking we could go back to mine or yours, it doesn't matter, have a drink, get a take-away and then maybe if you're lucky, I'll let you stay the night." Nikki smiled against his lips, pressing them together before pulling back and looking into the grey orbs in front of her.

"Mines closer" He whispered in return before pulling away completely and getting into his car.

Nikki followed suit and climbed into his car beside him, intending on getting her car tomorrow. The car journey from the lab car park to the car park that belonged to the block of flats that Harry lived in was only short, ten minutes at the least. The front door was kicked closed by a foot that could have belonged to either Harry or Nikki as they stumbled into the apartment attached by lips, crashing through the living room until they reach Harry's bedroom, a line of clothes marking their path from the front door to the bed.

Nikki felt the backs of her knees hit the end of the bed and within seconds, she was lying on her back with Harry sprawled out over her, both completely naked. He pulled back and looked and looked into Nikki's brown eyes, asked for her permission to continue. She nodded her head and before long she could feel him re-start his assault on her neck, making his way further down her body.

* * *

><p>It was ten o'clock in the evening by the time Nikki woke up. She looked around for something to cover self with, spotting only Harry's shirt, before climbing out of bed and going in search of tea, coffee or wine.<p>

Nikki hovered in the kitchen, trying to work Harry's coffee machine and didn't notice the man himself creep up behind her until she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist. "Come back to bed, it's too cold without you." Harry mumbled as he buried his head in the crook of her neck, pressing tiny kisses to it once he'd moved her hair out of the way.

"Later. I want coffee and food. Go find the menu for Chinese or whatever." Nikki replied, spinning in his arms so she was facing him, giving him a quick peck on the lips before realising he was only wearing his boxers.

"You get the menus seeing as you cannot work my coffee machine." Harry said with his face still in her neck.

"I'm stuck"

"Not my problem."

"It is if you want food."

"Spoil sport."

* * *

><p><strong>I know I probably could have added more to this chapter but I was sat here for about half an hour trying to think of how I could move this chapter along from here and gave up, sorry guys.<strong>

**P.S. The review button is feeling left out *winks***


	3. HE Has a Name and HE is Right Here

**I am SO sorry for the delay but to be fair I am doing my GCSEs so you have to understand that my uploads will be all over the place. Anyways, enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>"Morning Leo!" Nikki exclaimed as she walked through the automatic doors and towards he desk, Harry trailing along behind her.<p>

"Morning Nikki! Harry, don't leave a mark on the carpet." Leo called as he noticed Harry dragging his case along the floor behind him. "What's up with him?" He asked Nikki.

"I have no idea. He won't tell me. He's been like this since we got up. Well, since I dragged him out of bed." Nikki spoke as if he wasn't in the room when as a matter of fact he was just across from her at his own desk, _for once_ Harry thought.

"_He_ has a name and _he_ is right here." Harry scolded them both.

"Sorry, Harry." Leo told him before turning to Nikki. "Sort him out before you start work, I don't care how long it takes."

Leaving them to it, Leo re-entered his office to finish the report he was writing when the young couple entered the lab.

* * *

><p>"Harry, are you going to tell me what's wrong or are we going to sit here all day." Nikki sighed as she got up and walked around to his side of the desk to wrap her arms around his shoulders and drop a kiss onto his temple.<p>

Harry was in a world of his own as Nikki started stroking his hair and only once she said his name more insistently did he come back into the real world. "Harry! What is it? You're scaring me. You're never this withdrawn."

"Sorry Niks. Today is always a hard day for me. I guess it's just harder this year what with falling out with my mum and everything." Harry told her albeit rather quietly.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but what happened today?" Nikki pressed.

"It's the anniversary of my dad's death."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, dropping another kiss onto his head. "You know I'm here if you want to talk."

"It's not your fault but thanks." He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, clinging on for dear life. "I love you."

"I love you too." Nikki replied. "Now are we going to get to work? I'm not sure Leo will be happy if we stand here talking all day"

"No Leo won't be happy if you stand there all day." Both Harry and Nikki jumped apart guiltily as they heard Leo's voice from behind them.

"Sorry" they both mumbled in unison.

Chuckling Leo retreated back into his office and left them to get on with the growing pile of paperwork they had cluttering up their desks. Not that they would.

* * *

><p>Since there were no bodies awaiting autopsies or crime scenes to attend, Harry and Nikki were sat at Harry's desk talking, giggling and throwing in the odd kiss here and there.<p>

"Harry, can you put Nikki down long enough to see you have a visitor please." Leo called from his office as he spied the young couple kissing for what he's counted as the seventh time. He was fine them being together and he knew they never did any paperwork before all this began so he was fine with them just sitting and talking but ignoring people that were there to see them? Now that's just rude.

At Leo's words, both parties sprung apart and looked towards Leo and Harry's visitor with guilty looks on their faces. "Sorry Leo." The both called.

"It's alright, but please; don't ignore people, even if you do claim to be in your own little world or whatever."

"Right, no ignoring people, got it." Harry looked thoughtful as if he was making a mental note. "Ok, who wants my attention?"

"ME!" Nikki instantly called out.

Harry lowered his lips to Nikki's and whispered "Later." before capturing them with his own for a few brief seconds.

When he eventually did 'put Nikki down' as Leo had asked, he looked over to the sofas and saw someone who he thought he'd never see again and didn't particularly want to now he had Nikki.

"Hello Harry." She said as she stood and walked rather seductively towards her target. "Long time no see."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I'm feeling mean so I thought I'd leave it there.<strong>

**Ok, Ok. You got me. The real reason I left it there was because I didn't have a clue what to call this woman or how they met or ANYTHING. Didn't really think this though much did I? **


	4. I Announced Our Big News

**Have you guessed who she is yet?**

* * *

><p>"Shit!" Harry gasped as he realised who it was who had come to see him.<p>

"3 long years and that's all you have to say to me? Surely I deserve the greeting you used to give me" She smiled innocently in Harry's direction.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here, Belle?" Harry hissed as he walked over to her in order to get his ex-fiancé away from his current girlfriend as soon as possible.

"I just wanted to say I missed you and I wondered if you'd give me another chance." Belle answered, loud enough for Nikki to hear as it was obvious she would have competition.

"HA! Not likely. We were over 3 years ago. I've moved on and I'm sure as hell you haven't" His voice rising slightly. "Now get the hell out of here."

* * *

><p>During this little exchange, Nikki had silently slipped into Leo's office in the pretence of giving Harry and 'Belle' as he'd called her some privacy.<p>

"Who's that with Harry?" Leo asked when he saw Nikki stood on the inside of his office, starring daggers at Harry's visitor.

"Her name's Belle. Or that's what Harry called her. I don't who she is to him but I don't like the way she's acting" Nikki spat the last part of her sentence. Leo could see the envy in her eyes, but amongst that envy he could see worry. Why was she worried? That Harry would run off with this 'Belle'.

"Nikki." Leo sighed "Harry only has eyes for one person and that person is you. If he does dump you for her then he is more stupid than I thought. Plus, he'd have me on his case if he did. But he hasn't and he isn't going to. Look, take the rest of the day off. Get Harry and go somewhere together. I'll be here in case any bodies come in."

"Ok. Thanks Leo." Nikki said, leaning in to give him a hug, dropping a small kiss on his check as she pulled away.

* * *

><p>Harry looked up as he heard the sound of Nikki's heels clicking on the lab floor. He could see Nikki, with her coat on and her bag over her shoulder, coming towards himself and Belle, looking like a woman on a mission.<p>

As Nikki drew closer, Harry stood up to meet her, dropping a kiss to her lips, hoping that Belle was looking and she would get the idea that he was taken and not interested.

"Leo's giving us the rest of the day off. It's quiet so he said he'd hold up the fort. I thought we'd go to diner, cheer you up a bit." Nikki told him, latching her hands onto his waist.

"Oh really?" Harry smiled, copying her by putting his hands on her waist.

Nikki nodded as she leant up for another kiss. "Now what do you fancy? Italian? Chinese?"

"Indian?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Again!" She giggled. He always wanted an Indian.

"Erm, I am still here you know." Both Harry and Nikki looked at the source of the voice. "And I thought we were going for a drink to celebrate our re-engagement?"

"What!" Nikki screeched. "I thought you said I could count on you to be the one that would never leave me?"

Now breaking out in tears, Nikki ran past Leo's office and out of the Lab and out the building, climbing into her car before anyone could ask her any questions.

"What the hell have you done!" Harry spoke in a vigorous tone

"I announced our big news." Belle smiled "It was bound to happen eventually. Better to get it over and done with."

"NO! What you've done is ruined things between me and the woman I love." He spat in her face. "Now get out of my sight. I never want to see you again."

"Fine. I will be back when you've realised who it is you really want to spend your life with." Belle said with a confident grin before strutting out of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>The review button told me he was feeling lonely *winks*<strong>


	5. Pizza and a Film

**Little later than I would have liked to upload this but I've just come back to exams after half term so…**

* * *

><p>"The woman that just left; can you make sure she doesn't get in here again please? Ever." Harry asked the security guard on his way out.<p>

"Sure." He nodded in response.

"Thanks!" Harry called back as he ran out of the building, hoping to find Nikki sat sobbing in her car. He knew Nikki well. Whenever she ran out of the lab crying, she sat in her car until her tears had stopped. She'd then drive to the small park across the road from her apartment and sit on a bench in the middle. He just hoped she was still in her car and hadn't gone to the park.

To Harry's luck, Nikki was still in her car and had left in unlocked, leaving him free to slip into the passenger seat next to her and hopefully win her back.

"I thought you were going to get pissed with that slapper of a fiancé of yours?" Nikki said through her tears, knowing just who had gotten into her car.

"Why would I get pissed with my fiancé when I haven't asked which means you haven't said yes?" Harry told her "Nikki, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life. And I mean it. You mean the world to me. How could you think that I would cheat on you? If I did, I'd have Leo after me for a start and I don't see him around do you?"

"No. But that's not the point. The point is all these women are attracted to you and I know that you won't be able to help yourself and I'll be forgotten about. Everyone I have ever loved has left me and I don't what I'd do if you did the same. I know we haven't been together very long, but I don't think I can do it anymore. I'm sorry."

"Nikki." Harry sighed. "I am NOT going to leave you. How could I? There is no me without you. Not anymore. You make me who I am. Before you came along my life was just work, work, work. But now I have you. I have reason to go home at night. Please. What can I do to prove to you that I want to be with you forever?"

"Harry. You don't have to do anything."

"What? I don't understand." Harry was baffled. Was she giving him another chance? Was she dumping him?

"I'll make it simple for you." Nikki said as she drew closer to Harry and crashed her lips onto his. Both lost in the moment, neither of them realised that Leo was tapping on Nikki's window, trying to get their attention.

"Nikki! Harry!" Leo shouted through the glass of the window, hoping that would get their attention seeing as the tapping didn't.

"Leo? You do realise it's rude to interrupt don't you?" Harry said once he'd pulled away from Nikki.

"Yes I do. I came out here to inform you that 3 bodies are on the way and I could do with you back in the lab. Sorry.

* * *

><p>"Can we go home like you said now Leo? I have some making up to do." Harry asked as the three of them left the mortuary and headed for the showers.<p>

"I don't want to know." Leo stated, as he and Harry entered the men's lockers while Nikki went into the women's

"LEO! Not like that. I was only going to cook. On second thoughts, take her out. The furthest my culinary skills go is beans on toast and even then I either burn the toast or don't cook the beans enough. I'm not sure Nikki would accept food poisoning as an apology." Leo chuckled as he imagined Harry trying to cook. "It's not funny!"

"It is!" Leo laughed, earning him a glare from Harry. "Who was that woman anyway?"

"She was one of my ex's from college. She wanted me back apparently. Told Nikki that I couldn't go to dinner with her because we were off out to celebrate our re-engagement. We weren't even engaged when we were together!" He exclaimed.

"Well just make sure nothing like that happens again. You know what Nikki's like and you'll have me after you if you ever hurt her. She sees me as a father so I'm obliged to give you the hurt her and die speech. Sorry"

"It's fine. You should know I'd never hurt her intentionally anyway."

"I know you wouldn't."

* * *

><p>"I, am taking you out to dinner. Where ever you like. I'd cook but I figured food poisoning isn't a welcomed form of apology." Harry smiled as he met Nikki at their desks.<p>

"No it's not. Where ever I want?" Nikki chuckled.

"Where ever you like. I'm paying." He confirmed.

Nikki took Harry's hand and dragged him towards the exit as she thought about where to go. "Pizza and a film at your place; like we do every Friday."

"You sure?" _Surely she'd prefer to go out?_

"Sure. Come on. We can get the pizza on the way back."

* * *

><p>"Am I forgiven?" Harry asked as he re-entered the living room after washing their dishes.<p>

"Yes you are." Nikki Smiled.

"Good. I will never hurt you again. Do you hear me? Never."

"I know you won't. There will be obstacles for us to get through, but as long as I have you with me all the way, we'll be fine."

"Now, how about some dessert?" Harry raised his eyebrows and started to crawl along the sofa towards Nikki.

"Chocolate cake please." She requested, knowing full well that's not the sort of dessert he was talking about.

"Later."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter. It will be a while until you get the next chapter. I could come up with some reason why but the truth is I've run out of ideas. Leave them in a review if you want more.<strong>


	6. She Was Working

**Well at last the inspiration hit me. Not as soon as I would have liked but what can you do ey? Sorry for those of you who have been waiting for this. I think I will make this my last story for a while as I am off to Cyprus for 2 weeks and then I have a lot of homework for when I start college.**

* * *

><p>A sight that neither Harry nor Nikki welcomed could be seen as they approached the entrance to the Lyell centre the next morning.<p>

Belle.

"I've come to say sorry." She claimed.

"Well your apologies aren't wanted. Now get out of here. I never want to see you again. Never!" Harry roared as he and Nikki went into the building to start another day of work.

Trying to get her point across, Belle attempted to follow them but was stopped by the security guard. "Sorry I can't let you through."

"Why not! I need to speak to Dr. Cunningham. It's important." Belle tried to argue her case but could see she wasn't going to get in. _I'll just have to try again when he finishes work. "_Fine, I'll catch him after work then."

* * *

><p>"Harry?" Nikki asked.<p>

"Yes? What is it?" Harry looked up as he picked up the worried tone to her voice.

"I want you to promise me that no matter what happens or who turns up to start things again with either me or you that you'll always be here for me. That you'll never leave me." Nikki knew she didn't have to ask him to promise this but knew it would help her feel better and reassure her if he did.

"Nikki, where has this come from? You should know I will. Always. Even before we were together I'd always have your back and I'd be there for you. But now I can be there for you as your boyfriend and not just your friend. But if it makes you feel any better, I promise. Okay? I'll always be here. Always." He confirmed for her.

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me." Nikki smiled as she stepped forward to hug Harry.

"It's ok. It's what I'm here for." He said as he returned the hug.

* * *

><p>Leo poked his head around the door of his office into the main lab where he had been sat watching Nikki bury herself in work at Harry's desk after telling the man himself she would be about half an hour finishing a report and then she would go round after getting an over-night bag from hers.<p>

"Nikki. You can stop work now. You could've done 3 hours ago when Harry left." Leo said, hoping to get her to go home so he could. He hated leaving the lab until Nikki had gone, knowing she would stay all night unless someone made her go.

"Shit! What time is it?" Nikki hurriedly collected together all her papers and put them in their place before grabbing her bag and putting on her coat.

"9 o'clock. Harry went home hours ago. He's going to be worried about you."

"I'll call him."

"Come on I'll take you to yours then Harry's, you're in no position to drive and you look exhausted." Leo offered.

"No, it's fine. Besides when will I get my car?" Nikki tried to argue but knew Leo would end up winning, he always did.

"You can get a lift from Harry and get it in the morning. Now come on, call him on the way."

* * *

><p>"Nikki! Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!" Harry yelled, pulling her into a bone crushing hug as she walked through the door.<p>

"She was working, doing reports. As was I, I know what you're both like so I thought I'd bring her home when I realised she was still at the lab." Leo said, making himself known to Harry.

"Leo! Thanks. Do you want a coffee?" Harry asked.

"No thanks, I'll be getting home." He answered Harry before turning to Nikki "You, don't stay too late next time, reports can wait."

"I know sorry. We'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! Sorry it's so short. I don't really have an excuse.<strong>


	7. Epilogue

**I know it's been ages since I updated this but I honestly thought I'd finished it. It was only last night when I re-read it that I realised that I hadn't so I thought I'd just do a small Epilogue type thing to finish it off before attempting to finish 'Teenage Dreams'.**

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue<span>

"Harry, have you seen my black Jimmy Choos?" Nikki called as she rooted around in the bottom of the wardrobe, looking for said shoes. Nikki had moved in with Harry about a month after the 'Belle incident and since then everything had gone great. Leo was happy for them; so was Janet and to top it all off, Harry had introduced her to his mum and she like her. Which Nikki never thought would happen.

"Which ones are they?" Harry called back, wondering why she expected him to know what, out of her shoes, the ones she was after were. All he knew was that she had too many of the buggers and that she somehow managed to wear them all.

"The black, peep-toe, suede ones with the wedge."

"The ones that cost you about £600 a shoe?" Harry knew he was exaggerating on the price, it was only £500 per shoe, but he knew that it would wind her up which he liked to do at every opportunity he got.

"Yes, and it was only £500 per shoe; stop exaggerating things." Nikki said a little quieter as she felt his presence in the bedroom door way.

"They're downstairs in the hall way where Katie took them off a few weeks ago. And aren't they Katie's anyway?" He could have sworn she was wearing them when he first met the girl in question.

"No. She borrowed them last time she came to visit me, before she started here at the uni, for some party or whatever, and she only just gave them back."

* * *

><p>"Which school is this?" Nikki asked as they made their way to the conference room of the hotel. Harry had been invited to a school reunion and was taking Nikki with him as his plus one.<p>

"It was the college I went to so Belle is likely to be there." Harry told Nikki, knowing that neither of them wanted to lay eyes on here again.

"Oh."

"Nikki." Harry sighed as he felt the anticipation in her voice "What did I promise you? What did you make me promise you?"

"That you'll never leave me no matter who turns up or get's in our way."

"Right, and have you ever known me to break a promise to you?"

"No."

"Right. Are you ok now?"

"Yeah; thanks for that. It's just after last time... you know." Nikki knew she had nothing to worry about but what happened last time Belle turned up, made Nikki feel uneasy at what might happen this time.

"I know but you have the ring to prove it." Harry smiled as he lifted her left hand and pressed his lips against the engagement ring that sat there. It was white gold with three diamonds across the top, the middle of the diamonds being slightly larger than the others.

* * *

><p>"I thought I'd find you two here" Belle said as she threw a fake smile in their direction.<p>

"What does it matter. I'm here to see the friends I had in college; see how they're getting on, not to see you, so I suggest you leave us alone." Harry told the woman he didn't particularly want to see.

"What's this? You're engaged?" Belle tried lifting Nikki's hand to get a closer look at the ring but wasn't at all surprised when she snatched her hand back.

"Yes, we are." Nikki said bluntly.

"Well, congratulations." Belle smiled at them one last time before walking away, heading in the direction of a group of women that looked identical to herself.

* * *

><p>That night as they both lay in bed, Harry pondered on what he had in life. An amazing fiancé, brilliant friends in the shape of Leo and Janet, and a mother that was proud of her little boy.<p>

Yes, Harry Cunningham had an amazing life, and no one could ruin it. Ever.


End file.
